PRDT:God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You
by Cassandra S. Fisher
Summary: Why is Conner so worry about Kira after a fight that they had that didn't end well? What will happen between them in the end? *COMPLETE*


**Disclaimer: **_Power Rangers Dino Thunder does not belong to me it belongs to Disney. All the characters belong to Disney also._

**Author Note:**_ This is about Conner McKnight and Kira Ford. You might want to get some tissue it might make you cry. _

**God Must Of Spent A Little More Time On You**  
By: Cassandra Fisher

Conner, Ethan, Dr. Oliver and Kira Ford's parents sat in the waiting room of Reefside General. Kira had been in a hit and run accident. Conner couldn't believe it, the last time that they talk to each other they were fighting. He couldn't remember what they were fighting about. The conversation ended with them saying to each other "I hate you!"  
This was his fault; if they didn't fight then Kira wouldn't be fighting for her life now. Ethan went to get something out of the vending machine. Dr. Oliver saw Conner sitting in one of the chair quietly, with an expression that he could read, as this is my fault on his face. Dr. Oliver walked over to Conner and sat down beside him.  
"Want to talk about it?" Dr. Oliver said.  
"Not really." Conner said with no emotion, he couldn't brake down in front of everyone.  
"This isn't your fault Conner." Dr. Oliver said. Conner didn't want to say that it wasn't his fault because it was his fault. Conner turned to Dr. Oliver.  
"How can you say that, you weren't there. It is my fault. If Kira and I didn't have that fight then she wouldn't be lying there fighting for her life. We were having a fight about Trent. I was trying to tell her that Trent was bad news and she was defending him. We started to yell at each other and then we left the conversation with I hate you. Do you see now, this whole thing is my fault. Kira had tears in her eyes when she was running off. She probably didn't see the car coming. This is my fault." Conner said, as Kira parents came up to him.  
"Son, don't blame yourself." Mr. Ford said. Conner looked up at Mr. Ford.  
"I am sorry, but this is my fault. If Kira dies I will never forgive myself." Conner said. Mr. Ford looked at Dr. Oliver with pleading eyes. He didn't want a young man like Conner to be blaming himself. For something he couldn't control.

Kira found herself in a room that was peach. She was amazed at what she saw. She was calm and peaceful, she wonder where she was.  
"Your in limbo, Kira." A voice said. Kira swirled around and went to her fighting stance.  
"Who are you?" Kira asked.  
"I am your guide. You have to make a decision to say on earth or go on with your life. Before you make your decision, we will let you see the consequence of what you do if you decide to move on with your life." The young woman said as she appeared by Kira side.  
"Okay."  
"Don't worry I will not harm you."  
"Okay, let's get this going." Kira said, the young woman held out her hand. Kira took it.

Suddenly the scene changed before them. They were in a church. Kira wanted to know what was going on so she moved towards the door. When she got to the door she saw a lot of people there. She saw a casket in the front of the church. She saw people she love and people she know sitting and standing crying. She looked around to see if she could find Trent, but she didn't see him.

She saw Dr. Oliver, Ethan her parents and Conner. Both her parents were crying. Dr. Oliver sat there he didn't look happy. Ethan sat there like he couldn't believe this was happening. She was surprise she didn't see him with any of his computer stuff with him at least the bag that had his computer stuff in it.  
When her eyes fell on Conner, she couldn't believe it. Conner looked like a total wreck. He had bags under his eyes, it seem that he was wearing the same clothes that he was wearing the day of the fight. He looked different. The memorial hasn't started yet. Conner got up and went to the bathroom. Kira felt that she had to go after him. She followed him into the bathroom. It was one for either men or women. He locked the door. He went over to the mirror and looked at himself.  
"It's my fault, if we didn't have that fight then you would be here with me. Even if you do hate me, I don't care as long as I can see you, talk to you be there as your friend. We'll that's going to change. I deserve to die; my life isn't worth living without you in it. I love you Kira Ford." Conner said, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of pills. He set them down by the sink. He got a paper cup that was by the sink and filled it up with water. Then he opened the bottle of pills and popped a few in his mouth and then he drank the water. He kept doing this until the bottle was empty.  
Kira couldn't believe that Conner was in love with her. She couldn't believe he was committing suicide because she died. Right there and then she knew it in her heart she was in love with Conner. She couldn't let him die. She had to do something. She race over and picked up the bottle. She read the label. The pills were pretty strong; he would be dead soon if she didn't get some help. She ran outside.

Conner felt the pills starting to take affect. He looked at himself in the mirror, his vision was blurry after a minute and then his vision went black. His body hit the floor with a thud.

"Someone help, Conner in trouble." Kira yelled, no turned there head. She had to do something. She went over to Dr. Oliver and Ethan. She concentrated with all her might and kicked them.  
"OW!" Both Ethan and Dr. Oliver said.  
"Conner, bathroom, trouble." Kira said, she hoped that they heard her. Dr Oliver looked at Ethan.  
"Did you say anything about Conner a second ago?" Dr. Oliver said.  
"NO why?" Ethan asked.  
"I heard someone say Conner bathroom trouble." Dr. Oliver said.  
"It wasn't me." Ethan said.  
"It sounded like Kira, but that impossible, she dead." Dr. Oliver said.  
"I am going to check on Conner." Ethan said getting up and going to the bathroom. He found the door locked. He knocked on the door. "Conner it's Ethan opened this door." Ethan said and got no reply. Ethan felt that his friend was in trouble so he kicked the door down. What he saw stunned him. Conner was lying on the floor, he saw an empty bottle a few feet away from his body.  
Everyone hear a crack like a door being kicked in; they all rushed to where the noise was coming from. When they got there they saw what was going on. Some of the ladies fainted. The men were trying to get in the door. Dr. Oliver was the first one on the scene.  
"I need everyone to stay back. I need you to call 911." Dr. Oliver said, point to a guy with a cellphone. Kira looked at who he pointed at, it was Trent. Trent opened his phone and pretended to call 911. As soon as he knew no one was watching he snuck away from the crowd. Kira followed Trent.  
"Good, two rangers will be dead today, I should report this to Mesagog." Trent said, as a portal opened and he touched it and disappeared. Kira couldn't believe it, Conner was right Trent was bad. She couldn't believe it. This was happening because she had a crush on Trent and didn't want to admit to herself that she was in love with Conner. She didn't listen to him, and now he would die because she was stupid. She ran back to the church. She saw that Dr. Oliver was put his coat over Conner body.  
"No, please no. This isn't supposed to happen." Kira said. Suddenly the scene disappeared. She found herself once again in the peach room. "So have you made your choice?" The young woman asked. Kira nodded her head.

The doctor came out, he came to the group. His face didn't express anything. Everyone looked at the doctor. Conner was worried. The doctor looked at the group.  
"Kira pulled through but she in a coma." The doctor said.  
"Can we see her?" Conner asked softly.  
"Yes, but two at a time, and not two long." The doctor said, as he heard someone paging him. "Excuse me." The doctor left.

Kira parents went first then Dr Oliver and Ethan. Conner went in last. Conner entered Kira room. He saw her lying on the bed. Conner went over to her bed and he gently held her hand.  
"Kira, I am sorry, this is my entire fault. If we never had that fight then you wouldn't be here. I don't care if you hate me forever, but your parents need you, Dr. Oliver and Ethan need you. Most of all, I need you. I love you Kira Ford. I don't know what I would do if you don't pull through. If you don't want to pull through for me, think of all the people that would miss you when you're gone." Conner said, he just held her hand. He would stay as long as they would let him. Conner won't leave Kira side. Kira squeezed Conner hand. Conner looked at her.  
"Conner, I don't hate you." Kira said quietly.  
"Kira, I should tell the others that you're okay." Conner said, as he turned to leave.  
"Before you do that I want to whisper something in your ear." Kira said. Conner turned back and he moved his face close to hers.

"Okay." Conner said. As soon as he was close to her face she used her free hand and put it on the back of Conner neck and pulled his face closer. Soon their lips met. Which seems like an eternity was only a few moments. A throat was clear. Kira and Conner broke the kiss.  
"I'll inform the doctor that Miss Ford is away." The nurse said, as she left. As soon as the coast was clear Kira looked at Conner.  
"Conner McKnight I love you!" Kira told Conner.  
"I love you Kira Ford." Conner said.

**Three Weeks Later**

"So should we make it official that we are a couple?" Kira asked. Conner looked at her he had his arm around her waist.  
"Sure, why not?" Conner said, as he smiled at her. They both were happy. They finally admit to each other that they were in love with each other.


End file.
